Gregor and the Wisp Rager
by darkmuffinsarecool
Summary: Four years since the War of Time. Four years since they saw each other. Ever since Gregor got back to the overland his family has not been allowed to talk about the underland. Luxa has longed for Gregor and is being forced into a loveless marrage. Join Gregor and Luxa on a journey to stop the crunchers from destroying the underland. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

** This is my first story so please don't make fun of it.**

It has been for years since the war of time and Gregor and his family haven't moved to Virginia. Well he was suffering and welcome to the life of boringness.

Ever since he got back to the overland, Gregor hung out with his friends Larry and Angelina. When Gregor was about thirteen he made a new friend named Ernest nicknamed Ern or Erny.

When Gregor got back he tried playing saxophone again but failed. When Ernest invited Gregor and his friends over, he showed Gregor how to play an eletric guitar. Gregor learned emediatly and played the hardest song on the list, The Middle, perfectly. So the friends became a band. Gregor had the guitar, Larry the drums, Ernest the bass, and Angelina the classic rock organ (a type of piano).

Tommarow is the day of the talent show. Obviously the friends are doing a song. Gregor decided to make a song he called it The War of Time. "Come on guys we need to practice!" Gregor said dissapointed. "Yah but I'm to excited for tommarow," Ernest mumbled.

A few hours later they had all finished studying for the talent show. "We are ready lets get some snacks," Larry said. "Yah I'm starved," Angelina agreed. "Food lovers," Gregor thought. The friends had dinner at Larry's house that night. As always Gregor ate the most food. His friends looked at him in awe. "Well I had better get going," Gregor announced. "Bye!" his friends called.**_  
_**

When he got home, Gregor's mom said, "Go get ready for bed." Gregor then went to his bed to find his black pjs in his dresser. He put them on, brushed his teeth, and then went to bed.

That night Gregor dreamed of Luxa the first time they kissed in the musseum. He rember the picture they took of them. The picture is always safe with Gregor in his hidden compartment in his lamp.

The scene changed and Gregor was is a black room. In front of him was a stick, but not just a stick. It was covered in ancient markings and it was made of a dark blue shifting material. "It waits for you," a voice said. "Who are you?" Gregor asked. He looked around for the voice. "You will know soon," the voice replied, "It is only important that you find this object or your friends will be destroyed."

The scene changed again. What he saw was the city of Regalia in ruins. He saw Luxa dead with tons of cuts. "No!" Gregor cried. He looked around he saw many of his friends lying dead. "You can prevent this by finding the object I showed you. You will be back with your friends soon enough," the voice said, "Now you must get back to the underland as fast as you can. There will be an escort."

Gregor woke from his sleep. He was sweating. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:10am so he got up and got ready for the day. He put on his clothes, ate breakfast, said good bye to his family, and went to school.

When he got to school, he met up with his friends. "How's it going guys," he said. "Great!" his friends replied. Angelina looked at Gregor all dreamily.

Later during school the friends got ready for the talent show. Gregor got his guitar. The friends got up on stage the room was dark except for the lights on the stage.

The friends started playing the War of Time. When they finished the song, they bowed and hot off stage. When the judges decided what was most talented, They announced that Gregor's team had won.

When Gregor and his friends got into the hall. Zoey (only the most popular girl in the school) came up to him. "Hey Gregor would you like to watch a movie with me on Saturday?" she asked him. To which Gregor replied, "Sorry I have plans and I don't date." She looked hurt and walked away.

"Hey Ratmouth!" Brad (the only bully who wasn't afraid of Gregor) said, "Congrats now give me ten bucks." Brad and his friends laughed. "No," Gregor said. "What?" Brad said. There was now a huge crowd around the two. "I'm not giving you any money," Gregor replied. "Now let me put my fist in your face!" Brad said angrily. There was a lot of oohs and aws. "Give it your best shot," Gregor said.

Brad threw a punch at Gregor but he missed. Gregor threw a kick around and hit Brad in the chest. He then punched Brad in the back and imediatly knocked him out. Brad's friends looked frightened and ran away. Everyone around him looked shocked. "Well it is about time you people get home!" Gregor yelled and left. "Gregor wait up!" his friends called, "Can we watch a movie at your house tonight?" Gregor looked at his friends. "Sure," He replied.

When Gregor and his friends got to his apartment, he asked, "So what movie do you want to watch?" His friends looked at the movies. "How about Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," Ernest suggested. His friends nodded. "I'll make the popcorn," Gregor said.

When the movie was over Gregor's friends stayed for dinner. They were having Mrs. Cormaci's salad with shrimp and cream sauce. As always Gregor was done befor everyone else. At the end of dinner they had dessert. Homemade icecream made by Lizzie and Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor's dad looked excited.

When they were halfway through dessert, there was the sound a scratching sound. "What is that?!" Angelina shrieked. It looked like Gregor's mom knew exactly what Gregor thought. "Rats hundreds of them," he said. Then a giant rat came into the room. It had two scars forming an X over one of its eyes. Gregors friends looked at it in horror, but even more terrified when it spoke. "I hope you left me some shrimp," it said.

"Ripred," Gregor exhaled.

**-Question: What is Ripred doing there?-**

**Left you hanging didn't I. Well I thought that went well. I do not accept hates, cusses or both. I thank Bane487 for the support and advice. Read and Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginnings Begin

**Hehe I left you hanging didn't I? Well I planned to update earlier but I didn't have enough time. Well this took a long time. Oh and I would like for more reviews. For Gregor fans they can wait I'm doing a Luxa point of view! Yay! R&R!**

Luxa wasn't in a good mood at all. "Your highness you will need a husband when you reach the age of sixteen," Jaronix one of the council members said. Luxa was in the council room with the ten council members who were trying to give her a husband. So far she has neglected all of the suiters, all she wanted was Gregor. "We believe Lagnet will be perfect," exclaimed Stariton another council member said.

_"Well that is just great!" _Luxa thought, "_Engaged__ to a man who I hate and is only focused on the throne. That isn't what Gregor is like." _Lagnet stepped into the room. "If you refuse him you will be removed of the throne," Galbotixor (the council leader) said, "Meeting dismissed!" With that everyone got up and went arout their business.

Luxa had another meeting right before dinner for discussing battle plans. "_So where should I go?_" Luxa thought, "_The arena!_" Luxa loved to pass time in the arena. She sped past the baths, then the royal chambers, pass the hospital, and to the flight deck. She wistled and in the distance she saw Aurora in the distance. Within seconds Aurora landed. "Where to?" she asked. "The arena," Luxa replied.

Aurora gave a screach and jolted up into the air and sped toward the arena.

When they got there Luxa did her best backflip off Aurora. Aurora left a second after Luxa landed perfectly on her feet. "Impressive!" a man said walking toward her. "Hello Mareth!" Luxa said happily. "Well it is good to see you again your highness," Mareth said. "Good to see you too," replied Luxa. Then she walked off for someone to spar.

Luxa looked around the arena looking for someone to spar but found nobody, so she went to the barracks to find a young man. "Would you like to spar sir?" Luxa asked. The young man turned around to face Luxa. "It would be an honor your highness," the man said, "Name's Baxtarion." The two shook hands and went outside to spar.

When the two got to the sparring field, they got in position and got in a ready stance waiting for the other to make a move. Baxtarion ran around her left flank she saw what he was doing and dodged quickly and hit him in the back. He struggled to get up. He regained his ground and this time ran straight forward. Luxa had no time to react and he hit her in the chest. Luxa regained her senses and swung for his temple. She hit him in the head and he staggered back.

This continued for a while until Luxa slammed her sword on his leg. He fell over and Luxa held her sword at his throat. "You are a worthy apponent your highness," Baxtarion said as Luxa walked away to the royal chambers.

When she got there Lagnet was waiting for her. "Hello my beloved," he said. Luxa hated that. "Hello now goodbye," Luxa replied sternly. "Ok," he sighed. Luxa headed to the changing room and stripped off her clothes and put on fresh ones. She walked to the council room.

She walked past the hospital, then the armory, and finally made it to the council room. "Your highness," Crestilvas greeted. He bowed. "What is this meeting meant for?" Luxa asked. Luxa looked around the room all council members were there including Perdita. "We are here to discus the groups to go into the uncharted lands to drive back the crunchers," Perdita replied. "Good," Luxa said. It was quiet until Gaun spoke. "The first group will have Lagnet, Morzout, Visrehn, Lucila, and Jorhan. For the second Lukmonto, Angellan, Horanza, Tocklance, and Lorwalt. For the third Ripred, Howard, and we are still waiting for four more volenteers," Gaun said. Everyone exchanged ideas. "Don't worry I've got some people in mind. Expect me back here in a day and a half," Ripred said and left.

That night Luxa couldn't sleep. She thought about Gregor. "Gregor I wish you were here," she wispered. She thought about everything they've done together. The prophecy of Gray, the prophecy of Bane, the prophecy of Blood, the prophecy of secrets, and the prophecy of time. When she thought about that she finally fell asleep.

Luxa was in a dark cave with something big. "Hehehe! Hello your highness, I am Bluthtomb leader of the crunchers," Bluthtomb said, "You and your prescious kindom and underland will be destroyed! Heahhaha!" Bluthtomb laughed and laughed. Luxa did a three finger gester at Bluthtomb and the scene dissolved.

Luxa woke up with a start. She thought about who Ripred was getting. She thought about that for a while then got out of bed, took a bath, put on her clothes, and got ready for the day.

**Question- What will happen when Ripred gets back?**

**Well I'm sorry for not updating lately, but on Easter my family discovered a dead possum under the house, so we tried to get it out but it is stuck under the wall and my brother broke its neck. I thank Tytonic and Bane487 for the tips and reviews.**

**-darkmuffinsarecool**


	3. Chapter 3: Escort

**Well... Gregor chapter yay! Lets find the answer to the question for the last chapter!**

**Previously on the Wisp Rager-**

"Ripred," Gregor exhaled.

**Now-  
**

"What are you doing here?" Gregor asked. It looked like everyone thought that. "Well lets see. The underland needs you and three friends of yours, there is a big threat, and everyone misses you, excluding me," Ripred replied. Angelina looked horrified even more. "NO, MY SON WILL NEVER GO DOWN THERE AGAIN, EXSPECIALLY WITH HIS FRIENDS!" Gregor's mom shrieked. "Wow so what are you going to do, put me in a giant rat trap?" Ripred replied in his trademark sarcastic voise. Gregor's mom looked stunned. She got up and threw a book at Ripred. "Wow woman, looks like I'm going to have to force you to shut up," Ripred said.

Gregor's mom threw another book. "Well that's not nice is it," Ripred said as Gregor's mom threw a vase at him. "Grace, please stop," Gregor's dad said trying to stop his wife. "NEVER! ALL THAT PLACE DID WAS BREAK UP THIS FAMILY!" Grace said angrily. Everything went silent until Ernest spoke. "Can we just calm down and tell us what the heck the underland is?" he said. Larry and Angelina nodded.

Grace ignored them. "Mom," Gregor said, "The underland did not break up this family you did." His mom looked taken aback. "Well this is getting boring can we just get on with it?" Ripred asked bored. "NO!" Grace yelled throwing two more vases at him. Ripred sighed and swung his tail at Grace's temple and knocked her out imediatly. "Can we get going now?" Ripred said impatiently. Gregor's friends looked confused. "Can we got too?" Lizzie and Maggie asked. "Oh no," Ripred said, "This adventure is more dangerous than the war of time." Lizzie and Maggie looked down and left the room. Gregor's dad dragged Grace out of the room and into their bedroom.

"Well guys I suppose we're going to have to get going," Gregor said. Ripred nodded impatiently. "Yes or I'm going to be late for my deadline," he said impatiently, "C'mon get ready." Gregor's friends looked at Gregor. He nodded and went into his room. He picked up the picture of him and Luxa, got three flashlights, a pocket knife, and his father's invention the the pocket sword(though his mom didn't approve), went into the kitchen, got some food and medical supplies, and went back to the living room.

When he got there his friends were ready to go. He lead his friends to the laundry room, opened the grate, and beckoned his friends. Ripred went down first, then Ernest, next Larry, and then Angelina who gave Gregor a dreamy glance. Gregor hugged his sistiers and jumped down into the grate.

As Gregor fell, he saw the gray mist and lots of rocks. It was about thirty minutes during the fall that Gregor thought he saw the ground. When Gregor landed, he made sure everyone was there. Everyone was there. "C'mon guys. We gotta get moving. Turn on your flashlights," Gregor said. Angelina ran up to Gregor and held his hand. Now that made Gregor uncomfortable. It made him feel like he was cheating on Luxa. Ripred gave a glance and smirked.

After about an hour of walking, everybody was exhausted. "Ok young ones. Time for a nap," Ripred said yawning, "You get first watch Warrior." Gregor knew what he meant. He hasn't been called that for four years."Why did he call you that Gregor?" Angelina asked still looking at him dreamily. _Uh come on why does she keep doing that, _Gregor thought, _Oh no. She has a crush on me. Aww crap!_ "I'll tell later," he said. Angelina smiled and layed down. Gregor check on Ernest and Larry and saw that they were sleeping like sloths.

Two hours later, Gregor woke Ripred up for his watch. Ripred looked unhappy. _Oh well, _Gregor thought. He went to a spot a yard away from the group and lay down. Gregor stayed awake for five more minutes before going to sleep.

When sleep consumed him, Gregor found himself in a dark cave. He saw only black and gray. When he looked around he saw creatures running toward Regalia. They looked bloodthirsty. A large black one was leading them. Gregor wasn't able to stop watching. He absolutly couldn't watch when the leader ran up and tore Luxa's head straight off. He tryed to scream but no sound came out.

The scene changed and Gregor was in a white room. A dark being stood in front of him (not the greatest match of color). "Who are you?" Gregor asked. The dark being laughed. "I am Lastrolegion. Father of all evils. You and your precious friends will perish at the hands of Bluthtomb and his kingdom! Hahehraha! " the dark being said. Lastrolegion started spinning and disappered.

Gregor eyes snapped open. He took a good look around. What pained him to see was that Angelina was laying down next to him. _Aww give me a break! _Gregorthought_, I wonder what or who Bluthtomb is. _Gregor stood up and saw that everyone was stirring. "All right kids get ready to get moving!" Ripred said. Everyone got up and continued walking. Angelina again ran up to Gregor and held on to his hand. _Here we go again._ Gregor thought.

A long time later about ten hours they saw something in the distance. "What is that place? It's beautiful," Larry asked. Ripred smiled. "That youngster is the human capital city of Regalia," Ripred replied. "It sure is beautiful isn't," Gregor said, "Lets get going." The group climbed down the hill and made their way toward the city.

**Hehe! I was able to a lot of working over the weekend. I thank Tytonic and Bane487 for the tips and reviews. Oh and read their stories they are good too!**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh

**Well I know its been quite a while since I last updated, I just didn't know what to put in it. You might think that I have abandoned this but no I haven't. R&R!**

It was almost Ripred's deadline for when he was to return. He only had thirty minutes left. Ugg... Luxa was getting impatient that she hasn't figured out who Ripred's getting.

Luxa was looking for a good dress to wear for the council meeting at noon. She narrowed the dresses down to three dresses. A white one with a light purple outline, a green one with dark blue outlining, and a blue one with red outlining. She tried each of them on but the blue one with red outling looked best on took off the dress, got into casual clothes, put her dress on the mirror, and headed down to the entrance to Regalia.

She zipped past the council room and met up with Howard. "Lets get down to where Ripred's supposed to come in ten minutes," he said. Luxa nodded and the ran past the dining room and to the flight-deck. They wistled and jumped off soaring through the air. The wind flashed past their ears, deafening them. Aurora and Nike flew into sight. Howard landed on Nike and Luxa on Aurora. "Nice day isn't it?" Aurora said. Luxa nodded smiling.

The group landed at the giant arch marking the entrance to the city about five minutes later. The arch was a symbol of friendship between the species of animals in the underland. It was built in honor for Gregor for bringing peace between humans and rats soon after he group waited for Ripred.

Five minutes later, they saw Ripred approaching. Vikus arrived a second later as so Perdita and her second-in-command Darstian. "I represent the as Gregor would call them questers," Ripred said triamphant revealing three people. It was Gregor and three other people. Two boys and a girl. One boy was really tall and had blond hair and blue eyes. The other boy had black hair and green eyes. The girl had dirty blond hair and honest brown eyes. But one thing was wrong, that girl was holding Gregor's hands. Could Gregor have forgotten her and started loving another girl? Whatever the case she need to get out of there. Oh she had a boiling hatred for the girl for taking Gregor away from her.

**Gregor's POV**

"Welcome back to the underland!" Vikus said joyfully, "Who are your friends?" Gregor's friends looked nevous. "This is Larry, Ernest, and Angelina," Gregor replied. "Nice to meet you," Howard greeted, "May I escort each of you to your chambers?" Gregor's friends looked at him for confirmation. Gregor nodded. Angelina had a difficulty letting go of his hand.

Gregor tried to get Luxa to meet his eyes but she wouldn't stop looking at the ground."Gregor would you like to see the new additions to Regalia?" Vikus asked. Gregor shook his head. "Maybe next time," he replied. "Ok your quarters are in the same place as last time," Vikus said.

Gregor started toward his room. He passed the hospital and the dining room. He opened the door to his room and got accostomed to his surroundings. He went to his bed. He jumped on it and thought about Luxa. _Did she see me holding hands with Angelina and take it the wrong way? _He thought. He got up looked around the palace and made his way to the museum.

When he got to the museum, Ernest was there. "Hello Gregor!" he said. He made his way to Gregor. "What are you doing here?" Gregor asked him. "Well I came here to learn about ancient underland tools and weapons. Oh and Angelina's looking for you," Ernest replied, "You should go talk to her." Ernest started walking away. "Nah mabye later," Gregor called as he made his way to a corner.

He got to the corner where he and Luxa had there first kiss. Oh those had been the good o'l days. _Wait! What if Luxa doesn't love me I just don't know! _he thought. He got up and left the museum. He decided to go see Luxa.

When he got to the enterance to the royal chambers, Gregor saw two guards posted there. "May I talk to the queen," he asked the guards. "No. The queen will not let anyone in for the risk of getting hit i the head with books." the guards replied. Gregor nodded and left. _Well that's the end of that plan. _He thought.

**Question: How will Luxa and Angelina get along.**

**I think that was a good chapter, sorry if it was short. Imight add on to it. I don't really have patterns but I will hopefully update each week. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Love and the Battle

**Sorry for not updating lately (didn't know what to put in it really). Well Tytonic got the answer right, but not the entire answer. So you'll see it for yourself but answer is going to be spread across chapters so look closely. As you can s****ee the title of the chapter should give you an idea of what's going to happen. R&R**

Hazard opened the door to the royal chambers being the only one allowed to get in. As usual for the past day, Luxa has been sitting on her bed moping. Everytime Hazard asked what happened she would turn away and wisper to herself, though he didn't know what she was saying.

Hazard walked to his room and jumped onto his bed. _Hmm... I must figure out what made Luxa so angry by doing something to cheer her up. _Hazard thought. He came up with an idea. He walked back into Luxa's room. "Luxa. What happened that put you in this state?" he asked, "I'm not going to leave you alone this time." Luxa looked up. "I suppose I should tell you. Alright here it goes. It seems that I think that Gregor might have fallen in love with that Angelina girl replacing me," Luxa replied. Hazard sighed, " Well the only way to know is if you ask Gregor himself."

There was a silence. "I guess that wouldn't hurt," Luxa finally said. She left the room. Hazard smiled. _I just hope I did the right thing. _He thought.

**Luxa's POV**

_Uh Oh, _Luxa thought, _How am I supposed to ask Gregor about this situation? Aha! She decided to summon Gregor to his chambers.  
_

Later that day, Luxa had a messager tell Gregor to come to her chambers in the royal wing. She waited for freaking 1 hour. "Shoot!" she hissed under her breath just as someone opened the door. It was Gregor._  
_

"You summoned me your highness?" Gregor asked lookinge exhasted. "Yes have a seat," Luxa said pulling out a table from under the table. Gregor took the seat and sat down. "So why have you summoned me?" Gregor asked. "Gregor... It's come to my intention that you might have fallen in love with Angelina," Luxa replied. Gregor looked shocked. "Whaaaaat?!" He replied.

**Gregor's POV**

Gregor was shocked. "Why in the name of the Bane would you think that?" Gregor asked, "I could never have given you up." Luxa mood entirely changed from down to proud. "Oh...um. Sorry for the misunderstanding," she said. Thier cheeks got red and both leaned in and their lips met. It wasn't too long mabye a three second kiss. Like who cares anyway? To Gregor this felt like a deep whole in his heart was filled by Luxa's love for him.

Their lips parted and they both smiled. "Luxa would you like to see me practice in the arena?" Gregor asked. Luxa just smiled. "Yes. That'd be nice," she replied. They both got up and walked hand in hand to the arena.

When they got there, Gregor saw Ripred scolding a soldier for not being a worthy challange. "You better train harder you little piece of ratdung!" Ripred said angrily, "Ah Gregor, your highness here to train?" Gregor and Luxa just looked at him not amusingly. "Of couse," Luxa said. Ripred smiled. "Warrior ready to challenge the best fighter in the underland?" he asked. Gregor frowned. "I would but I don't have a sword yet," he replied. Ripred smirked. "Well go find one then, Dragonfly head," he said angrily, "Hurry up and don't waste my time." Luxa gestured for Gregor to follow.

When they got to the armory, Gregor's friends were already there. "What weapon do you think will look prettiest on me?" Angelina asked Ernest. "Well it's your choice," Ernest replied. "Ok so can we just pick something and get out of here?" Larry asked impatiently. "Weapons are useless without knowledge on how to use them," Gregor interupted, "A weapon is only as good as the user." His friends jumped. "Ah hello Gregor and Queen Luxa," Ernest said casually. Angelina glared at Luxa. "Gregor, would you like to go on a walk around this, um, Regalia tonight?" she asked. "Sorry I have plans," Gregor replied. "Gregor how do you know that about weapons?" Larry asked. "You should ask Ripred about that," Gregor said. Larry nodded.

"Guys ask Miravett about weapons she's the weapons and armor fitter," Gregor said. His friends nodded and looked for Miravett. Gregor looked for a sword on the racks. None suited him at all until one caught his eye. It was entirely black except for the dark red jewls on the hilt.

"Ahh. That caught your eye didn't it?" Mareth said walking up behind him. Gregor nodded. Mareth said, "That sword was forged by the greatest blacksmith in all of the underland. His name was Silcoranose. He forged this weapon out of mixed diamond, steel, and obsidian. The sword is only able to be carryed by a human rager. If you are to wield it you may keep it. It is named Blackmidblade." Gregor picked ip the sword and gave it a swing. It was perfect. The sword was so dang light he could fight for hours. Mareth nodded and left. Luxa followed Gregor back out into the arena.

When they got out, Ripred was waiting. "What took you so long slow pokes?" He asked impatiently. "Just start the match," Gregor replied. Gregor saw his friends leave the barracks. Larry had a sword, Ernest had dual battle axes, and Angelina had a bow.

A huge crowd gathered to see the two battle. Gregor's friends saw and joined the crowd. Luxa waited upon Aurora. Gregor and Ripred got into battle stance waiting for the other to make a move. The two ran at each other and swung their weapons as sword met claw.

**Question: Who is going to win the match and how will Luxa and Angelina react after the battle?**

**Well good chapter I suppose. I hope to get alot done in the summer mabye hopefully be done with the book by fall. And I already have ideas for the epilogue and a sequal. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Prophecy

**I know it's been a while. It's been a long month exams and stuff. It is the summer now so I'll be able to get in hopefully two chapters a week. When you review don't forget to send any ideas. Well I hope you get this chapter to be really important and striking! R&R **

**Previously on the Wisp Rager-**

Gregor and Ripred got into battle stance waiting for the other to make a move. The two ran at each other and swung their weapons as sword met claw.

**Now-**

Gregor and Ripred flew back as their weapons met. Gregor regained his ground and ran for Ripred. Ripred anticipated this and broke into a Rager Spin. Knowing he couldn't block this, Gregor started running. Ripred got faster and faster. Gregor came with a plan.

Gregor ran around Ripred confusing him. Ripred moved forward in the wrong direction and hit a wall, defenseless. Gregor used this to his advantage a ran straight for him. Ripred got up and blocked the attack sending Gregor ten feet into the air. _Uh oh. This isn't part of the plan. _Gregor thought. He fell back down uncontrolably and positioned himself to land on Ripred.

Almost at the ground Gregor saw Ripred move out of the way. Gregor then then remembered one of Luxa's lessons. Gregor did a back flip and landed perfectly on his feet. Ripred snarled and ran for Gregor. Gregor broke into his own spin drawing Ripred back. Gregor stop spinning. Ripred jumped seven feet in the air and landed square on Gregor before he could react. Then everything went black.

**Luxa's POV**

Luxa watched as Ripred got off Gregor. He was unconscience Ripred snorted. " I had hoped for a better challenge," he said. Luxa hopped off Aurora and ran to Gregor. Angelina was already there. Luxa snorted. _What will it take to ever get her away from Gregor? _Luxa thought.

Once Luxa got to Gregor, Angelina spoke up angrily. "No stay away! You got him mixed up in this! All of you! You're sending us to our graves!" She yelled, "I know Gregor more than any of you!" Luxa just looked at her. She then said, "Angelina, is it? Just because knowing someone a really long time doesn't mean you know them more than anyone else." Angelina face turned from just angry to enraged. So many people around the arena looked at the two girls. "Are you suggesting that you know Gregor better than me?" Angelina asked accusingly.

Ripred jumped from the croud and inbetween the two girls. "Hey hey! No more fighting we already have the great and powerful Warrior knocked out to take care of!" Ripred said. Ernest stepped forward. "I agree with the rat here. we need to get Gregor to the hospital," He said. Ripred nodded. "He's right we have no idea how serious Gregor's injury is," He then said, "Luxa since you have Aurora, take Gregor to the hospital. Have the doctors inform me of Gregor's condition." Luxa nodded and picked the unconscience Gregor up and slung him over his shoulder. Angelina made a jesture and stalked away.

**Ernest's POV**

Ernest watched as the queen hopped on her bat gracefully and flew away toward the newly built castle. Ernest had to admit, Queen Luxa was sort of hot. Seeing Angelina storm away like that was not normal she never got that angry. There might be a reason though.

During the trip Angelina had held Gregor's hand. _How could I be so dumb? _Ernest thought. _Ever since Gregor got back from the underland Angelina must have had a big crush on him.  
_

Looking around Ernest saw that the big rat Ripred had already gone. The only ones left were Ernest and Larry. "Ernest we had better get to the hospital and see if Gregor's ok," said Larry. Ernest nodded and the two ran for the hospital.

**Gregor's POV**

Gregor opened his eyes. He looked around the room. Gregor was in a bed in the hospital and Luxa was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She saw Gregor lift his head and smiled. "How long have I been out?" Gregor asked. "Fifthteen minutes," Luxa replied. "Gregor you do know that even ragers need to practice their fighting skills." Gregor smiled. He said, "You really need to stop worrying so much." The two leaned into a short kiss.

They sat silent for a few minutes until Gregor spoke. "So how long 'til I get out?" He asked. "About thirty minutes to an hour," Luxa replied. "Gregor you do know that you where called down here for a prophecy, correct? You are summoned in forty minutes to the council room to discuss the prophecy. Oh and Gregor beware of my fiancé." Gregor nodded. Luxa leaned down, kissed Gregor on the cheek, and left the room. Gregor had forgotten that Luxa had been forced into marrying Lagnet the second in command of the Regalian army.

About forty minutes later, Gregor left the hospital and walked to the council room. In the room were- Luxa, Temp, Ernest, Ripred, Perdita, Narrisa, Mareth, Larry, Angelina, Vikus, and Lagnet.

"Let us begin decifering the prophecy," Vikus annouced. "Who made the prophecy?" Ernest asked. "My grand-daughter Narrisa," Vikus answered. "Okay lets begin!" He held out a scroll.

-The Prophecy of Wisp

A long time has passed,

The Warrior has returned,

He has been called by the father of all ragers,

To destroy the enemy he must find the weapon,

Through many trials he must pass in the land of no recognision,

He must have the help of an enemy twisted to good,

For two old friends return,

The rager must find the weapon,-

"So lets discect this," Vikus said. "First the first two lines are simple. The third a father of ragers, now that is hard maybe it will come up. The weapon must be the only thing able to stop the crunchers. Trails in a land not recognised, that would be the uncharted lands. An enemy that is now good, the rats of course. Two friends, hmm that's not easy. Ok last line restates the other line." Temp crawled over. "This be confusing this be," He said. "Lets get a good night's rest the teams will leave tomarrow," Vikus said.

Everyone got up and left. Gregor found his friends and walked down the hall.

**Question- How will Gregor and Lagnet get along?**

**Well good chapter right? I suppose that I don't have much to say, but don't forget to send ideas for the next chapter in your reviews. R&R!**


End file.
